You're The Love Of My Life
by chelsee199
Summary: Wills plans a full day of surprised for his love Sonny... read to find out what happens ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic that I have ever written before. I hope yens can take it easy on me. Usually I am just the reader of other Fics & also excited to become part this wonderful writing family :)...I love reading KLAINE, WilSon, & some Destiel fanfics! My inspiration, & courage came from RoxyGirl24, iheartcsinewyork, WILLSONN LOVER, teach76, Heidi13, xXbrokensmileXx24, & more these lady's helped me realize that you can do anything you do as long as u put head into it & have faith SO THANK YOU GIRLS 3... (If their are any incorrect spelling i am sorry i am using spell-check but sometimes that don't help either) **

**PS: THIS IS RATED M AT THE END WITH BOY ON BOY ACTION! IF YOU DO NOT PREFER TO READ THEN I KINDLY ADVISE YOU TO STOP READING WHEN THEY LEAVE CHAD A THE CLUB...ALSO NO BABY OR GABI OR NICK. I LOVE THE BABY BUT WANTED THIS TO BE HOW WE ALL EXPECTED IT TO BE IN THE BEGINNING SO SORRY THEIR NO LITTLE ARIANA GRACE. ;) ENJOY! **

**PPSS: SADLY I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DAYS OF OUR LIVES!**

** Sooo now no more waiting I further ado I give my first fic... You're The Love Of My Life!**

* * *

** It was a Saturday morning and Will and Sonny was just walking up. Will was the first one to wake, he layed next to the man he loved and adored so much. Will was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice Sonny had awaken. Sonny was calling his lovers name but he got no answer. After three try's Son finally reached him.**

**Will: " ****_Yes love? " _****Looking at Sonny with loving eyes.**

** Sonny:****_ " What was you thinking about? " _****While looking into his lover Blue Orbs.**

**Will: ****_" YOU Love, and about how lucky I am! "_**

** Sonny: " ****_Awe babe I think I'm the lucky one_**** " he says while looking at Will with his loving smile. **

** Will smirks and says " Whatever you say baby! " **

**Will cuddles up to his Sonny, his lover, and his partner, but what Sonny don't know is Will wants to take the next step.**

**A couple minutes later after cuddling a little more both boys got up and got ready for their day. Sonny had a 11-5 shift at the coffee shift today. And he knew that it would probably just drag all day long. Will had a plan in his head.**

* * *

**As soon****as Sonny kisses his lover good-bye for the day, Will picked up his phone and made two calls one to Adrienne then the other to Justin.**

** Adrienne: " ****_Will honey, how are you?, is everything okay over their? " _****she asks sounding a little worried.**

** Will let out a little laugh then answered " ****_Yes, yes everything is okay here! I just wanted to know if you had time to meet up in an hour? " _**

** Adrienne: " ****_Of coarse sweetie, Are you sure everything's okay Will? "_**

**Will: " ****_Yes, I PROMISE! " _****Letting out a chuckle after he promises.**

** Adrienne: " ****_Okay then, oh wait where did you want to meet? "_**

**Will: " ****_Umm...How about the bench outside of the square? "_**

** Adrienne: " ****_Okay sounds great see you then "_**

**Will: " ****_Okay " _****Letting out a sigh and thinking one down , one more to go!**

**After Will got off the phone with his boyfriends mom he calls Justin. After it rings three times Justin answers...**

** Justin: " ****_Will what a pleasure to hear from you, what can I help you with son? " _**

**Will smiles at hearing the word "****_son_****" come out of Justin's mouth it helps him to ease him about what he is planning.**

** Will: " ****_Well I was hoping we could meet in an hour? "_**

** Justin: " ****_Yes of course where at ? "_**

** Will: " ****_At the bench off of the square._**** "**

** Justin: " ****_Okay see you their! "_**

**After the hang up Will goes to finish getting ready. As he is looking in the closet for what to wear he grabs and puts on just black skinny jeans, with a white T-Shirt and his blue long sleeve shirt for over it then his boots. After that he goes to fixed his hair and put on his cologne then was ready for Sonny's parents.**

**As Will is walking to the bench he is thinking of his past and how far he has come. His present and future to which does and will always have Sonny in it FOREVER! Will got their before Adrienne and Justin did. **

* * *

**While Adrienne was on her way to Will she runs into her husband.**

** Adrienne: " ****_Hey hun, Where you off to? "_**

**Justin: " ****_Going to see Will he had called me about meeting him to talk "_**

**Adrienne looks at Justin curiously and says****_ " Really? that's funny because he called me too and asked me the same question "_**

** Justin: "****_ Well lets go see what he wants to talk about "_**

**Will is sitting on the bench when Justin and his wife reach him. Will looks up and gets a big smile on his face and then stands up.**

** Will: " ****_Thank you for meeting me, I know its out of the blue "_**

**Justin: " ****_You're welcome and anytime I mean you've been with our son for two going on three years, now I see u as my son-in- law " _**

** Adrienne:****_ " Yes, I perfectly agree with Justin, You make my son very happy then I've ever seen him "_**

**Wills eyes are tearing up****but he is able to say what he has to loud and strong.**

** Will: "****_Thank you both for saying that because I have a serious question to ask! "_**

**Justin:****_ " Okay what is it ? "_**

**Will leaves them to look around to make sure they was alone. He comes back to the couple and ask...**

**Will:****_ " I'd like you're blessing in asking Sonny to marry me ? "_**

**Adrienne just engulfs Will in a huge hug while crying. she says**_** " Yes Will you may I've been waiting for this to happen! "**_

**Will:****_ " Thank you Adrienne!_**** "**

** Adrienne: "****_Now I don't know about you but i think it's safe for you to call me mom Will "_**

**_Wills eyes start to tar up and start to fall Adrienne brushes them away then looks at her husband " Justin what do say ? "_**

**Justin:****_ " Only on one condition! " _****he says after looking back and forth between his wife and Will with a smile.**

** Will: "****_ Okay, whats that ? " _****he asks with his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity **

** Justin: " ****_You call me dad!_**** " **

**After those words left Justin's mouth Will started crying more then before because he couldn't believe what was happening.**

** Will: "****_I can do the ' dad ' " _****Then Justin gives Will a hug!**

**While Justin and Will was having their father-in-law and son-in-law moment she was thinking then she had realized something.**

** Adrienne: " ****_Will honey have you gotten the ring yet ? "_**

**Will puts his hands on top of his head and say " ****_Oh lord, that didn't even cross my mind Dang it!" " I can't propose to him without a ring! " _****he says then lets out a****_ " I cant believe I forgot the ring " _****laugh.**

**Adrienne:****_ " I might have something for you that you can use, do you have time right now to come to the mansion with me ? "_**

**Will: " ****_Yes, I have time let's go "_**

* * *

**After they say good-bye to Justin****they make their way to the mansion. When they get their Will is waiting for Adrienne to come into the huge living room. When she does she stops right in front of Will and holds out a shiny Gold Band.**

** Adrienne: " ****_This used to be my fathers, I want you to give it to Sonny for his Wedding Ring! "_**

**Will: " ****_Are you sure, I'm sure it's very precious to you "_**

**Adrienne: " ****_Yes, it is and that's why I want my baby boy to have it "_**

**Will:****_ " Okay than, Yes i will definitely use it thank you so much "_**

**Adrienne:****_ " You're very welcome Will "_**

* * *

**After Will left Sonny's mom he pulled out his cell and dialed Chad's number, it only took it one ring for him to pick up...**

** Chad: " ****_Hey Will man what's going on?_**** "**

** Will: " ****_Nothing really, but I wanted to come by you're place to talk about something I have planned for Sonny for tomorrow you home ? "_**

**Chad:****_ " Yea dude, come on over "_**

**Will:****_ " Thanks man, I'll be right over "_**

**Chad:****_ " Okay bye "_**

**Will:****_ " Bye "_**

* * *

**As Will hops into his car and makes his was over to Chad's apartment he couldn't think of anything other then Sonny his wonderful, and most handsome boyfriend ever. When Will got to Chad's door he knocked his signature knock he has and waits for his friend to open his apartment door. When Chad opens the door Wills welcomed with a smile and a brotherly hug. **

** Chad: " ****_Man what's up? and How are you and Sonny doing_**** "**

** Will: " ****_We're doing good, and he is the reason I had called actually and the reason that I am here! " _****Ending that with a little chuckle.**

**Chad:****_ " Okay what's up dude? "_**

**Will:****_ " Well I need the club for tomorrow night can you make sure I'll have it and that its ready? "_**

**Chad: " ****_Yea, but what for? " " Wait are you going to do what I think you're going to do? " _****Chad says with a knowing grin.**

**While all smiles Will says " ****_Yes, that's right I'm going to propose to my man!_**** "**

**Chad and Will do their brother handshake as he says " ****_That's great man, congrats seriously I'm so happy for you! "_**

**Will:****_ " Thanks man it mean a lot so...? "_**

**Chad:****_ " So...What? "_**

**Will gives him a certain knowing look and the question comes back to Chad.**

** Chad: " ****_OHH!...Yes, it'll be ready for yens and everything!_**** "**

**A relieved Will thanks Chad and Was almost to the door when he remembered Something else.**

** Will: " ****_One more thing I'm going to need a microphone do yens have one?_**** "**

** Chad: " ****_Yes we do!_**** "**

** Will: " ****_Okay, great and oh don't mention NONE of this to Sonny please it's a surprise! "_**

**Chad: " ****_I know Will you're secrets safe with me! "_**

**Will:****_ " Okay thank you man "_**

**Chad:****_ " You're welcome, anytime you know that "_**

**When the boys are done they do their brotherly hug once more then Wills on his way. When he gets down to his car he hears someone call out his name, when he turns around he's met with Chad.**

**Will:****_ " Chad what you need? "_**

**Chad:****_ " I forgot to ask you what time you need everything set up bye? "_**

**Will:****_ " Seven-thirty so when we get their at 8:00 it will be all ready "_**

**Chad:****_ " Okay see you tomorrow night "_**

**Will:****_ " Okay bye brother "_**

**Chad:****_ " Bye " _****He says with a small chuckle**

* * *

**As Will is driving he tells the car to to call Adrienne! She answers instantly..**

** Adrienne: " ****_Hello Will "_**

**Will:****_ " Yes hello, I'm just calling you to confirm the time for the engagement party at TBD "_**

**Adrienne:****_ " Okay sweetie and when? "_**

**Will:****_ " Tomorrow night! " " Chad going to have the club ready for 7-7:30 and I'd like everyone their before 8:00 because that the time we'll arrive. Can you make sure you're side is their? I'm gonna go see Abigail to ask if she can call everyone on her side."_**

**Adrienne:****_ " Yes Will I'd be happy to help dear I'll let you know after all the calls are done or Abby or I will call u when everyone arrives at the party. "_**

** Will:****_ " Okay sounds good thank you, talk to you later "_**

**Adrienne:****_ " Okay honey "_**

**When the call ends he goes to his Aunt Jen's house to speak with his and Sonny's lovely adorable cousin.**

* * *

**When Abby opened the door she got so excited it's not very often she gets to see one of her favorite cousins. " OMG Will! " Abby says as she wraps him in a big hug.**

** Will:****_ " Hey how are you and everyone here doing? "_**

**As she's letting go of Will after the hug she answers him****_ " Where doing great how about you and Sonny? " _****She asks while walking Will to the couch to sit and talk.**

** Will:****_ " We are doing amazingly well thank you " " Actually I need you're help with something for Sonny and you can't say anything to no one it's a total Surprise! "_**

**Abby:****_ " Okay yea sure what do you need? "_**

**Will:****_ " I need you to call everyone on you're side of the family and make sure their at Club TBD tomorrow night at 7:30 so they're their when we arrive at 8:00 " " I just got done talking with Chad and he's gonna have the club set up and ready for."_**

**Abby curiously looks at Will and says****_ " Yes of coarse but whats going on Will I promise to keep my mouth shut cuz? " _**

**Will: " ****_You promise you wont say anything to anyone?_**** "**

** Abby: " ****_Yes Will_**** " She says anxiously waiting for his answer.**

** Will: " ****_I'm planning an engagement party for us!_**** "**

** Abby: " ****_Oh my goodness Will that's great! " " I've been waiting for this to happen its been two almost three years "_**

**Will:****_ " Yea I know I wasn't ready for the whole marriage being of how many times my mom and dad got married again and again and again..." _****Abby interrupted him**

**"****_ Will?_**** " Will stops and looks at her " ****_I know_**** " Laughing together at what she said Will says " ****_Yea but I know he's the one and I want him to be mine forever so I'm ready_**** "**

** Abby: "****_ I'm so happy for you or yens and I'll make all the calls and make sure their on time then also call you when they arrive at the club "_**

**Will:****_ " Thank you, Adrienne's gonna make sure everyone on her end will be their "_**

**Abby:****_ " Okay that's good, I'm also happy that she's okay with this! " _****She says with a chuckle **

**Will:****_ " Yea me to! Actually her and Justin was great "_**

**Abby:****_ " Awe ! That's awesome "_**

** Will:****_ " Yes it is " _****Standing up to leave Will gives Abby a good-bye hug.**

** Abby: " ****_Will do cuz, talk to you later!_**** "**

** Will: " ****_Okay bye Abs and thank you so much_**** "**

** Abby: "****_You're Welcome, Love you cuz "_**

**Will:****_ " Love you too, Oh and don't worry about my parents and grandmas I'll call them"_**

**Abby:****_ " Okay " _**

** As Will leaves Abby's house and walks back to his caar he pulls out his cell to call those he needed to. Just letting them know what time and where to be and dressed nice!**

* * *

**After that he calls Justin with another great idea surprise for his Sonny. When Justin answers and after they said their hello's Will tells Justin what he needed and wanted to happen for Sonny. " ****_Yes Will I can do that let me make some calls I'll get right back to you! " " Okay thank you Justin!_**** " Will said but completely forgetting the one condition thing having Justin say " ****_Will what did we talk about son?_****" with his little chuckle Will answers " ****_Sorry, DAD! Yea that's going to take some getting used to sorry_**** " " ****_It's okay Will I understand, Ill get back to you bye_**** " " ****_Okay bye_**** " When they hang up and drives to a cake shop!**

**A half hour later he had their cake order and set to also be delivered. He had gotten Sonny's favorite half n' half cake with whipped icing and a special message that read " ****_TO US WILLIAM HORTON-KARIAKIS AND SONNY HORTON-KARIAKIS_**** " in cursive writing and got it in an Ocean Blue color knowing that's Sonny's favorite color due to Will's eyes.**

**Five minutes after getting back into the car and starting it his cell starts to ring and It's Justin he says " ****_Answer it_**** " **

** Will: "****_Hey dad, was you able to do it ? " _****he says a little worried**

**Justin:****_ " Yes everything is set, This will mean so much to Sonny Will! "_**

** Will:****_ " Yes I know that's why I wanted to do it, I'll do anything for our boy just to see that big sunshine gorgeous smile he has "_**

**Justin:****_ " I know son, well I'll let you go hows everything coming together ? "_**

**Will:****_ " Very well actually! " " I have mom Adrienne and Abs calling everyone and I just got the cake ordered then Chad's handling the club along with setting everything up "_**

**Justin:****_ " Wow Will you don't mess around son "_**

**Will:****_ " Not when it come to making my baby happy! "_**

**Justin:****_ " I'm that way with Adrienne so I one hundred percent understand, well if you need anything else just call! "_**

**Will:****_ " I will thank you for everything Jus-Dad! "_**

**Justin laughing answers back "****_ You're welcome son "_**

* * *

**Will makes his way home after talking to his father-in-law and a full day of really quick planning. When he pulled into the drive he see's his mans car. He opens the door and closes it and when he turns around he's met with a known feeling of strong arms wrapping him up in an amazing cozy warm embrace. When Sonny brakes the long hug Will asks his lover...**

**" ****_What was that for?_**** "**

** Sonny: "****_ Oh nothing, I just really missed you today "_**

** Will: " ****_Awe baby I really missed you too " " Oh and you don't have anything planned for tomorrow night right? "_**

**Sonny:****_ " I did but I can change it "_**

**Will:****_ " What did you have planned? " _****he says with a curious look with his eyebrows furrowed**

**Sonny:****_ " I was planning on catching up on the work papers I have "_**

** Will:****_ " Oh okay...Are you sure you can hold off on it for at least one day? " " I wanted to take us out we haven't had a date forever because we've been super busy "_**

**Sonny:****_ " Yea baby I'm sure, Where was you planning on taking us? "_**

**Will:****_ " It's a surprise! "_**

**Sonny looks at Will curiously but just lets it go without asking anything further instead asks about dinner.**

** Will: " ****_Do you want take out or baked chicken with a side salad?_**** "**

** Sonny: " Chicken with salad sounds good babe "**

**He kisses Sonny just planning on a peck but Sonny chooses a passionate one while cupping my face. " ****_Okay as much as I love kissing you and I do I really do but I am hungry_**** " Sonny chuckles then says " ****_Okay Love_**** "**

**After dinner and watching some TV together they go to shower then head to bed. As they get under the covers Sonny pulls Will to his chest which is okay to will because that way he can listen to his lovers heart beat. As they lay and listen to their heart beats along with their breathing evening out before they can fall into a deep sleep they tell each other...**

** Sonny: " ****_I Love You Will!_**** "**

** Will: "****_ I Love You To My Sunshine!_**** " He says as he going in for a goodnight kiss on his mans lips. After that sleep gladly take over them.**

* * *

**Once again Will is the first one to awake before the beautiful man beside him does and he take charge of this moment. He slowly sneaks out of bed careful not to wake his lover and quietly makes his way to the kitchen! He takes out everything he needs along with the pans one for bacon, one for sausage, another for home fries (hashbrowns), and for the Blueberry Pancakes all while trying to b quiet. Half an hour later the tray was filled with the food and coffee. He just hoped Sonny was still asleep.**

**As Will opens the bedroom door he notice's Sonny's just waking up and about to get out of bed. " ****_Oh no you don't_**** "**

**Sonny turns to Will with awe in his facial expression while he says " ****_Awe babe you didn't have to, thank you!_**** " while getting back under the covers.**

**Will brings the tray to his mans side and lays the tray on his lap. After that he kisses Sonny and makes his way to his side of the bed by crawling over the bed while he says "****_ I know I didn't I wanted to, you deserve it my lovely boyfriend._**** " he says giving Sonny more kisses at one time they made it a passionate one. After they ate because Sonny decided to feed Will some of his breakfast they lay back down for some cuddle time like the snuggle bugs they love being and then end up falling back asleep.**

**When Sonny stirs Will wakes up and when he does he's met with the brown hazelnut eye that God knows he loves so much. He ends up getting lost in them. Sonny brings him back when he says...**

** Sonny: "****_Good Afternoon baby "_**

** Will: "****_Good Afternoon my beautiful love. "_**

** Sonny: " ****_So what do you want to do until it's time to get ready for our date? "_**

**Will thinks then answers his boyfriend with****_ " What about a movie day with some cuddling on the couch while we watch them? "_**

**Sonny acts like he's thinking but then get a smile on his face and looks at Will and says****_ " Sounds like a good idea to me! " _****Then asks****_ " Hey babe what time do want us to get ready? "_**

**Will:****_ " 7-7:30 it's gonna b a late night hope that's okay with you babe? "_**

**Sonny:****_ " As long as you're by my side all night long I'll be just fine hun! "_**

**Will:****_ " Good, I'll definitely gonna be by you're side I'm not going no where...EVER! " _****giving Sonny kisses when he's done talking.**

** Sonny:****_ " You Promise ? "_**

**Will:****_ " With all my love and heart my sunshine "_**

** Sonny:****_ " Good " then more kisses are given but this time to Will _**

**They get up and make their way to the couch and watch movies from HBO to other movie channels.**

* * *

**While they was watching the movies they must have fallen asleep because Will suddenly woke up and turned towards the clock and it was 6:15.**

** Will: "****_ Sonny love wake up we fell asleep during the movie "_**

**Sonny:****_ " What...What time is it? "_**

**Will:****_ " Now its 6:30 " he says as he looks at the clock again doing a double take wondering where the time's going _**

**Sonny:****_ " Okay, but you said we don't need to get ready until 7-7:30 babe "_**

**Will:****_ " Oh yea I did " _****letting a chuckle fall from his lips after answering his man.**

**Sonny:****_ " You okay babe? "_**

**Will:****_ " Yea I'm fine " he says with a smile on his face " Why you ask? "_**

**Sonny:****_ " I don't know, you look anxious "_**

**Will:****_ " Well I mean we haven't been on a date for a while because we've been busy with school and you got the coffee shop so it feels like our first real date all over again" _****after he answers his man****_ " Please let him believe those words God " _****he thinks to himself **

**Sonny:****_ " Okay honey but just know theirs nothing to be anxious about, we're just going out together '_**

** Will:****_ " Yea you know what you're right ! " _****he says laughing****_ " I Love You Sonny "_**

**Sonny:****_ " I love You To Will "_**

* * *

**Time passed and it was 7:30 they was getting dressed, did their hair, then put their cologne on and they where ready and on their way to their so called DATE! As Will is driving his nerves started building due to getting close to the club and Sonny had noticed...**

** Sonny: "****_ You okay Will? "_**

**Will: " ****_Yea I'll be okay "_**

**Sonny:****_ " I know it's been a while since our last date but i don't understand why you're so nervous "_**

**Lord if only he knew Will thinks to himself he answers Sonny " Me either baby I don't get myself sometimes... " Will was interrupted by the ringing of his cell so he picks it up and answers it. " ****_Will are you on you're way everyone is here and I mean EVERYONE!_**** " It was Abs Will says " ****_Yes_**** " then they hang up.**

**Sonny looks over at Will with curiosity in his brown eyes and asks " ****_Who was that?_**** "**

** Will: " ****_Abby she just had a question about something real quick "_**

**Sonny:****_ " Oh! Okay " " So where are we going? "_**

**Will:****_ " Not telling it's a surprise remember? "_**

**Sonny:****_ " Oh! " " Can I at least get a hint? "_**

**Will:****_ " No and mostly because we're almost their! "_**

**Sonny:****_ " Okay if you say so babe " _****he says with a smile on his lips**

**Will answers with a smirk while looking at his man that says " ****_I do!_**** "**

**It's 8:05 when they arrive. " ****_Will why are we at my club?_**** "**

** Will: "****_ I don't know you're gonna have to walk in to find out! " _****Will takes his lovers hand in his and they walk to the Clubs doors. When Will goes and opens them they was met with a complete dark club. Wills goes over to the light switch and when the lights come on everyone jumps out yelling****_ " Surprise! " _****The place was decorated in perfectly with Blue streamer and balloon when Will turned his head to his left and looked into the corner the was a DJ! Will looked at the DJ then to Chad and he mouths****_ " My Gift! " _****Will gives him a " ****_You Shouldn't Have_**** " look and Chad just chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. Will mouths " ****_Thank You_**** " and Chad nods but then Wills interrupted by Sonny " ****_Will what is all this? "_**

**Wills not ready for the real reason why they are their so he makes up something corny like****_ " I just wanted to get everyone together to have fun It's near the holidays and I figured everyone could use a break from everything and let go and have fun even if it is for only one night! " _****he says with a wide smile.**

**This is one of the reasons why Sonny cherishes this man, Sonny looks at him like a captured the stars and the sky together " ****_You are so amazing you know that? "_**

**Saying thank god in his head Will goes to answer but is shaken when and interrupted when his boyfriend lets out a huge gasp and a loud " ****_OMG! "_**** Will turns to where his love was looking and that's when Will looks at Sonny with a even bigger smile on his face. Next thing Will knows Sonny runs to two tall men that came from hiding behind Adrienne and Justin. " ****_OMG Alex and Joey!_**** " " ****_What are you doing here?_**** "**

* * *

**While Sonny was talking to his two brothers from Dubai that Justin helped fly in for this special gathering Will walks over to the DJ in the left corner and asks for the microphone while thinking " ****_It's now or never_****! " **

**" ****_Excuse me everyone can I have you're attention please?_**** " After everyone quiets he thanks them. " ****_Their is a perfect explanation to why yens are all here tonight." _****A couple seconds later Will continues. " That is for me and Sonny! " Once those words left his lips Sonny turns around and his feet are glue to the floor while also in shock with a little of curious as Hell wondering what was going on.**

**Will continues.. " ****_I have something to say and ask but being that I'm bad with speaking how I feel i decided to sing it! Sonny babe this is for you!_**** " Will looks over at the DJ and with a nod and a push of a button a beat starts playing out of the speaker and then Sonny's love of his life starts singing...**

_**A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head**_

_**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**_

_**Wake up every morning with you our my bed **_

_**That's precisely what I plan to do**_

_**And you know one of these day's when I get my money right **_

_**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**_

_**We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush**_

_**But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough**_

_**I'll say, " Will You Marry Me? " **_

_**I swear that I will mean it **_

_**I'll say, " Will You Marry Me? "**_

_**Singing**_

_**Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

_**Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

_**Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

_**Oh, yea**_

_**How many guys in the world can make feel like this?**_

_**Baby I don't plan to fined out **_

_**The more I look, the more I find the reasons why**_

_**You're The Love Of My Life**_

_**And you know one of these days when I get my money right **_

_**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**_

_**We'll forever be in love, so their ain't no need to rush**_

_**But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough**_

_**I'll say, " Will You Marry Me? "**_

_**I swear that I will mean it**_

_**I'll say, " Will You Marry Me? "**_

_**And if I lost everything **_

_**In my heart it mean nothing**_

_**'Cause I have you,**_

_**Boy, I have you**_

_**To get right down on bend and knee**_

**At that moment Will is standing in front of Sonny who has his hand over his mouth and is in tears along with shock as he watches Will get down on one knee as he's still singing.**

_**Nothing else would never be better, better**_

_**that day when...**_

_**I'll say, " Will You Marry Me? "**_

_**I swear that I will mean it **_

_**I'll say, " Sonny Will You Marry Me? "**_

_**Because a hundred and five is the number that come to my head**_

_**When I think all the years I wanna be with you **_

_**Wake up every morning with you in our bed**_

_**because that's precisely what I plan to do.**_

**When the song is over Sonny is crying when he gets down to Wills level and yells " ****_Yes!_**** " Then kisses him with so much love and passion. Will takes the ring out of his pocket inside his dress jacket and slips it happily on Sonny's left hand ring finger then kisses him some more. After that they get their congrats from their family and friends and everyone starts to dance again.**

**It was about midnight when their guests started leaving the engagement party. When Alex and Joey came over to hug Sonny good-bye he asked them if they was staying for a couple days.**

** Joey and Alex: " ****_Unfortunately no bro we're leaving early in the morning " _****they say sadly, because they honestly missed Sonny**

** Sonny: " ****_Oh, well thank you for coming it was amazing to see and have you hear for this! This is seriously the best surprise ever" _**

**Joey and Alex:****_ " You're welcome we couldn't miss our little brother getting engaged no could we?, Well we could but we're not that mean " " And honestly it was all Will and Dad who made it happen " " Yea dude it was all those two, all we did was hop on the plane. " _****Alex says to his little bro with a smile and a chuckle**

**Sonny looks over at Will with a surprised look on his face that turns into that beautiful bright smile that Will loves so much on his fiance' face.****_" Yens did this? " _****Justin makes his way over to his sons and says****_ " It was all Wills idea! " " I just made some calls " _****Sonny looks at his dad then to his fiance' with Awe and Love in his beautiful hazelnut eyes and say****_s " Thank You So Much Baby! " _****Will smiles his big smile that Sonny loves****_ " You're Welcome Love! " _****Then they share a kiss!**

* * *

**After both boys say good-bye to their brothers/brothers-in-law, mom, and dad they were about to help Chad clean up since their wasn't that big of messed to clean in the first place. But when Chad saw them going to pick stuff up he yelled at them making both of the boys jump and turn around towards Chad. " ****_Hey! What do you think you are doing?_**** "**

** Sonny: "****_ Umm...We was going to help you clean up! "_**

**Chad:****_ " Umm.. No you're not I will not allow it, you just got engaged GO CELEBRATE! "_**

**Will:****_ " Chad you did a lot for me today with getting the place the club ready, please let us help man? "_**

**Chad: " ****_No I will not allow and It wasn't just me, Abby called and asked if I needed help and she wouldn't exactly take no for an answer so she came in and helped me! " " So yes I can handle a little mess go get out of here "_**

**Sonny:****_ " Are you sure dude? "_**

**Chad: " ****_Yes, now Will get you're fiance' out of here PLEASE! " _****letting out a laugh**

**Will:****_ " Okay man, thank you so much it means a lot "_**

** Chad:****_ " You're welcome and just keep making him happy that all I ask! "_**

**Will looks over at his fiance' and smirks and says****_ " Oh believe me that's exactlywhat I plan to do tonight and everyday until the end of days. "_**

**Chad:****_ " Okay. okay get out of here before you get to into detail that I prefer not to hear thank you very much " _****he says while laughing hard**

**Sonny and Will:****_ " Goodnight Chad! " _****they say in unison then chuckle after**

* * *

**On the way home it's hard to concentrate when Sonny is all over Will while nibbling on his ear lobs and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. " ****_Sonny it's hard for me to concentrate on the road with you doing this!_**** " When Sonny whispers in Wills ear his voice is husky, deep " ****_Then you better step on the gas and get us home baby!_**** " When Will looks over at Sonny corner eyed he can see the smirk on his mans face.**

**Will wouldn't...no couldn't wait so he turns into a really dark alley way. " ****_Will what are y-..._**** " Sonny's cut off bye his fiance's forceful lips and man was it a rough one but so hot! Will goes and unbuckles Sonny seat belt. He moves on and works on his mans shirt unbuttoning it and then starts to lick, suck, nip, twist, and pulled Sonny's nipples once he got the buttons undone. Will goes to his mans pants belt once that's off he unbuttons the button and unzips the zipper and then pulls Sonny's pants along with his Boxer Briefs down. Without any warning Will goes and take Sonny into his mouth and all the way to the back of his throat making Sonny let out a loud " ****_Fuuucckkk!_**** " With Will sucking and deep throating he has his lover on cloud 9 and don't ever want to come down.**

** Sonny: " ****_Damn...Will...keep sucking please! " " Feels...soo...good! " _****Sonny lets out a loud grunt and moan both together. " Babe, I'm not gonna...last much...longer! " he finally got it out as trying to keep his self from exploding in Wills mouth.**

**Will takes Sonny cock out of his mouth which has him get a disapproving whine from the lack of sucking and heat from Will's mouth. Will straightens up in his seat and starts working on getting his pants and Boxer Briefs off. once their off Will climbs into the backseat and starts jerking his self off to get him a little more hard but Sonny had a better idea because before he could comprehend what was happening Sonny just sucked him right into his mouth making Will let out a little scream from the unexpected heat that was surrounding him! Along with the Sucking pressure! It didn't talk Will to long to get Rock Hard! Will grabs a chunk of Sonny's hair and with the last moan and last of warmth he pulls him up so he can get a taste! **

** Will: " ****_Come here " _****he grabs Sonny's hips and slides him on top of him so Sonny's straddling him. " ****_Lift up baby_**** " Will puts a finger in his month and coats it with his out silvia then starts teasing Sonny's hole with it. Sonny's just letting moan after moan and grunt after grunt then soon asked more that ended up with three fingers inside of him and opening him up for him wonderful boys hug cock! **

** Sonny: " ****_Will.. please baby.. I'm ready! "_**

**Will:****_ " Okay baby lift up one more time " _****This time Will spits in his hand and coats his cock and make sure he got the really good and aligns it with his loves entrance and start slowly pushing in. When Sonny's ready and has had enough to time to relax and let the pain fade from Wills invasion he starts moving in an up, down, and circular motion. Making Will go crazing from the ways his man was moving, to the full blown warmth that was surrounding him in that moment. " ****_Sonny baby.. I'm gon..na come hun_**** "**

** Sonny: "****_Yes that's it cum for me Will baby cum for me hard! " _****he says about to cum his self and When he hears Wills loud grunt moan and feels his warm sperm shooting out Sonny looses it too! He yells his lovers name into the night****_ " WILLLL! I'm cumming! " _****When he was done riding and climaxing he fell into a kiss on Will lips. **

**About 25 minutes after they've climaxed****and was off their High Effect from it Will turned to his lover and that's when Sonny said****_ " OMG that was amazing!" _****laying kisses on Will again.**

** Will: " ****_ I'm glade you loved it_**** " he say'd letting out a low laugh " ****_I wasn't gonna make it all the way home with the way you was taunting! "_**** he says with a wink.**

** Sonny: " ****_Speaking of home a shower and sleep sounds and would feel so amazing right now_**** " with a smile upon his lips**

** Will: " ****_Yes it does doesn't come one gets get dressed and going to our bed! " _**

**Once they are back home and showered and now laying in bed close together cuddle up on top of each other. They say goodnight to each other.**

** Sonny: " ****_Night babe, I Love You William R. Horton-Kariakis! "_**

**_ Will giggles and smiles then says " Goodnight boo, and I Love You Jackson " Sonny " Horton-Kariakis!"_**

**_Then after an amazing day they let sleep take over them both dream about the other lovely! _**

**_THE END!_**

* * *

**_A/N: Okay I hope yens loved it just as much as I did writing it 3, the song that I used is Jason Derulo's Marry Me! _**

**_PS: Sorry again for any miss spelled words and I did use spell check a lot of it actually! And I hope yens didn't the end I figure our boys deserved it lol. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay first let me just say thank you to all the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites you lovely readers have gave me. Second I know I said that it was going to just be a one-shot but that changed. Now I do not know how many chapters it will be but I'm gonna try my best to give yens the great chapters that will captivate you being if it's either them making love or just regular dialog. Now I am not going to lie I have a serious dirty mind to dirty for my own good ( If you couldn't tell from the first chapter lol ) and I have found something to give it use for :) So that being said if you don't like BOY ON BOY contact then you might not want to read this chapter or maybe any chapter because theirs always going to be something popping up! **

**PS: DISCLAIMER SADLY I DO NOT OWN THIS BOY PROPERTY OF DAYS OF OUR LIVES! ENJOY LOVES :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The next day when Sonny woke up and wen't to reach for his love to pull him into a warm embrace he was met with chilled sheets. When he finally opened up his eyes Will wasn't in the bed. " Will?! " Sonny called out but was met with silence. So after wondering where his lover was he got up to go take a hot steamy shower. When he got out he went over to the bed and sat down and started to reminisce of the previous night. While doing so he gets this huge bright smile that he knows Will loves on his lips. But he end up getting pulled away from his thoughts bye a lovely angelic voice..**

**Will: " Watcha thinking about my fiance'? " wiggling his eyebrows when he says the last word.**

**Sonny looks at Will with that same beautiful smile and gets up then start walking over to his man. When he reaches his owned sexy, handsome beast he gladly says..**

**" This " as he is pointing to the shiny gold wedding band on his left hand ring finger. Then he acts like he's thinking and pops a smirk on his plumped lips while taking his bottom lip in between his teeth he randomly grabs Wills crotch roughly which lets him receive a gasp and a moan from the unexpected action of groping. " Oh...and This! "**

**Will gives Sonny a smile and says " Oh really? " with full full eyes**

**Sonny: " Oh yes " with a wink**

**The next thing Will knows he is up against the open bedroom door with Sonny's soft just licked wet lips on his. At first the kiss was rough and forceful then slows down to a soft and passionate one. Both of the boys fill the room with loud moans. Will grabs the towel that's wrapped around his mans waist and lets it flow onto the floor. Rubbing their Rock Hardening cocks together while rocking their hips against each others. **

**Will: " Babe don't you have to get ready for work? " he somehow gets out between the kiss.**

**Sonny: " Yea so, I can be late I'm the Owner and plus I am one hundred percent that Chad can handle the place until I get their and I'm also sure that he will definitely understand. " he say giving a wink with his sexy smirk that read " Duhhh! " He at pulls Wills shirt then lifting it to get if off of him.**

**Will goes after Sonny's lips " Well well well someone is a little eager to get something " " God I love that damn smirk! " Wills thinks to his self or at least he thought until he hears " Well I'll have to use it more, Does it make you hot and bothered Will? Does it turn you on? " Sonny says still smirking while Wills looking at Sonny's lips he say " FUCK YEA IT DOES! " then Will smashes their lips together once again. **

**When they've had enough of the kissing Sonny moved the kissing to his lovers jawline that then went down to the neck and just kept going down. When he reached his loves nipples he nipped both getting one moan, then sucks which gets him a grunt , finally he flicks his soft wet tongue out and licks which gets him a " Fuck Son! " When Will can't take no more he takes over and turns the game around so that Sonny is now the one against the door. Wills passionately kisses his fiance' which has them both humming. Wills takes the kissing to Sonny's jawline then to his neck where Sonny receives a little red mark that may or may not turn into a hickey. Will is just making his way down to Sonny's nipples when he sucks, nips and licks. " Damn baby that's it! " after making sure the other nipple got attention to Will made his way down with kisses.**

**Will lifts his hands to Sonny's hips and grabs a hold on him, while still kissing and licking his mans navel he finally makes his way to his happy place his lover pelvis. " Please, babe " Will while still kissing Sonny's pelvis raises his eyes and gets a moan when Sonny see's that his lovers eyes is a navy blue colored. " Please what Sonny? " Will asks with a deep, husky, masculine voice. " Su... " At that Sonny's cut-off bye Wills warm hot mouth which engulfed Sonny whole! " God does my man know how to work his mouth DAMN he's a god with it! " Sonny thinks to his self. " Oh My God Will! DON'T STOP! " Will continues and it takes Sonny everything to not explode right there and then. " Will please I can't hold to much longer babe " At that moment Will starts doing this vibrating thing with his mouth that takes Sonny and puts him on cloud 9. " Fuuuuckk Will I'm Cumming! " " Yea cum for me baby! " After Sonny's ride on cloud 9 is over Will goes to the bathroom and grabs a wet warm washcloth and bring it to Sonny and cleans his man off! " Thank you babes but what about you? " Will smirks while he says " Oh don't you worry I'll receive my take tonight, Get dressed Mr ! You're all ready really late! " " YES MR HOTTIE SIR! " **

**When Sonny was Retrieving his coat he asks Will " So what are you going to do today? " Will walks over to him and wraps his hands around his mans waits " Ummm... Well I have three lecture classes today, then I was thinking about stopping by this fabulous Coffee Shop called I don't know I believe it's Common Grounds? " " Yes that is the name my love and sound like an amazing idea babe. " They hug and kiss then before Sonny is out the door Will stops him " Oh hey don't forget you're pastry and coffee I got it this morning from Starbucks! " Sonny walks over kisses Will again and gives him a " Thank You smile" then says " This is why you wasn't in bed when I woke up? " " That is correct! " Will answers with a side smile and then with a air blow kiss Sonny is out the door and on his way to work.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know dirty bad Wilson right? Oh Well! LOL So I hope you enjoyed this if you did I hope you click on that little review button or review in the big box on the screen then tap or click POST depending on what you are on! **

**PS: And again srry if their was any misspelled words lol when ure used to texting and not writing its really hard to come out of that state of mind. Anyway Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so as I promised that it would b posting on Tuesday here we are my lovely readers :) it is a short one but I wanted to at least get something out i dont know when the 4th will be out. Their was 2 other sweet women that I sadly forgot about and I'm disappointed in myself because their wonderful one is Rescuemama2007, and Mary Salman Sheriff thank you ladies. This chapter will continue from last chapter if you forget then you might want to go back reread it! Also thank you for all of the reviews and I'm sorry to those who are guests for that I'm not able to reply which i wish that I could but just to let you know I did get, red, and very much appreciate them.**

**PS: BOY ON BOY CONTENT IF YOU DO NOT PREFER THEN SORRY BUT THIS STORY WILL B FULL OF IT! THEY ARE BOYFRIENDS ;)**

**PSS: DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS SADLY :( ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

After Sonny left for work Will made sure he had everything as his keys, wallet, and of coarse his backpack with everything he'll need for his classes. When Will got out of his car and was walking to his first class of the day his cell buzzed letting him know of a received text. Will look down and smiled as he read the name from the text " My Love " He opened the message to read

" I miss you and Love You my fiance' " Will smiles as he reads the message out loud and after reading it over about five times he reply's " Miss and Love You too my love 3 " after smiling and sending the text he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Will walks into his first class takes his seat while putting his backpack on the floor next to his seat. When that lecture was done and was on his way to his next one hr took out his cell and text Sonny. " So what is my man up to? " he got a reply right away so the Coffee House must b slow today. " Oh nothing just having a hard time staying focused because I can not stop thinking about this amazing wonder man named William Horton-Kariakis! " When Wills done reading it he reply's " Wow someones eager, all ready calling me a Kariakis ayy? " five minutes later " Yes I am and did, I can't wait to see you when you get here! " Will smiles and says " You can't wait for me to get to the shop and I can't wait to get you home ;) " Sonny replied so quick that Will didn't even get a chance to put his cell back in his pocket. " Oh is that right can you're man get a hint? " " Nope my mans going to have to wait like always :P " " Fine be that way! " " You know you love me " Will sends as he has his smirk on his lips. " Yes I do my soon to be Husband, okay get to class I'll see you in a little bit. " " okay love bye " Will puts his phone in his pocket then heads off to finish his classes for the day with Sonny also on his mind like always.

* * *

Will was done with all of his classes for the day and was in his car on his way to Sonny. When he got to coffee shop and walked in to the door he didn't even have to look around as soon as he walked in he found his beautiful fiance'. He was just standing their staring at his fiance' not able to move. When Sonny was done helping the customer he turned and saw Will just standing their near the door staring with a huge smirk on his face. Will didn't come out of his trance until Sonny was behind him and has a hand on his mans hip. Sonny leans forward near Wills near while being flushed against Will " Follow me " He whispers in a husky, low, seductive make their way to the back to Sonny's office.

Will: " _Sonny what are we doing ? " _he asks curiously

Sonny answers but only with actions as he pulls Will into his office and after he shuts and locks the door behind them. After locking the door he walks over to Will and grabs and pulls him into a hug and lays his hands on Wills hips. He leans in takes his mans lips captive in a passionate kiss. Sonny turn them so hes against his desk. With his hands on his loves hips he starts moving his and Wills together.

Will: " _Babe I Love You but what if Someone needs you in the front? "_

Sonny still kissing Will starting to move his kisses from the lips to the jawline. " _They won't we're slow today, so unless a out of no where blizzard decides to hit us I doubt it'll get busy that quick! "_ he says going back in for a kiss but Will pulls back before. _  
_

Will: "_ Are you sure? " _

Sonny just wraps his hand around Wills neck and pulls him in. Its a soft, wet, passionate kiss, you can feel the love and heat in the room. Wills rubbing his hips with Sonny's while kissing and thinking " _OMG how did I get so lucky god damn! " " Will don't stop babe!_ " both breathing heavy Will says " _Don't worry I don't plan to I'm to close! "_ With his hands on Wills hips he directs him faster for more friction that they BOTH need. " _Will babe i'm so close "_ Sonny says somehow out of his heavy breathing. Wills kisses Sonny's neck before saying " _Me to love_ " as soon as he get that out both of their bodies tighten up. " _WILLLLL! "_ Sonny gets out in a tone only so Will can hear it. " _Sonny.. UGGHHH!_ " Will whispers in his mans ear exploding in his pants. they was to eager to get their clothes off. After they came off of cloud 9 Will and Sonny walk into restroom in Sonny's office. " _Thank god you have a bathroom in here!_ " " _Yea I know right_ " Sonny lets out a chuckle. " _So when do you get off ? " _Will asks while cleaning off his briefs same as Sonny._ " What time is it? " " Umm... 4 " " In a half hour actually 4:30 "_ He says with a chuckle. " "_ Okay I'll wait and have a cup of coffee and a strawberry muffin_ " Will says while smiling. Sonny just looks at his man and chuckles then gives him a peck. " _Okay babe, If that what you want then that's what you shall receive " _Says with that amazing smirk._ " Oh that's not all I want "_ Will says with a smirk and Will wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck. " _We just got off not even an hour ago babe_! " " _Are you complaining Mr. ?_ " Will chuckles "_ Hell NO! Never I'd be stupid to!_ " " _GOOD!_ " Sonny turns and they go back to front before Sonny turns to get his babies coffee and muffin Will grabs Sonny's hand and pulls him in and says " _Make sure you're aprons on nice and tight and get ready for later tonight._ " and with that he leaves a blushing and flustered Sonny with a kiss and goes finds a table happily!

* * *

A/N: Okay so it's not my best chapter I know sorry. I know it's short haven't been in the mood to write but I told Some of yens that it would b updated bye Monday or Tuesday and I like to keep my promises. As I said above I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it will when I get motivated and like I said before this really wasn't supposed to be a chapter story due to me not really knowing how to do dialog's that well. Whelp I hope yens liked it and again sorry for any misspelling I did use my friend the spelling-check gotta love her lol. Please review I love to read them and to guest I'm sorry but I will not b able to reply.


End file.
